DebateClan
'What is DebateClan?' DebateClan is an official Clan on Warriors Amino dedicated to providing a safe environment for debates about controversial topics in the warriors series. Their members are dedicated, and work hard bring their biweeklies to the community. Every weekend, an official debate is held within the DebateClan chats where members of DebateClan go head-to-head in a debate about a topic chosen by the leadership team. Debaters are given a random side, so they're able to debate with their own side, along with the opposite side. DebateClan was founded on January 8th, 2017, and has been an active and growing Clan ever since. 'Ranks' There are many different ranks within DebateClan, all of which help the Clan function. '''Leaders - '''The leaders are in charge of the Clan, they're the ones most likely to post auditions and results. Leaders also help moderate the chats, and lead discussions within the leadership team. There are always two leaders present in DebateClan, one holds the wikis, while the other handles the chats. This makes sure that no one person has complete control over the Clan. '''Deputy - '''The deputy of the Clan is the leader in training. They have the same power as a leader, but have less responsibility. They monitor the chats, and make sure the atmosphere is positive and comfortable for all members. They help with leadership decisions, and will step in for a leader if the leader is absent. '''Medicine Cat - '''The medicine cat of the Clan is in charge of Clan events that aren't involved with auditions. They also suggest ideas to the rest of the leadership team, monitor the chats, and are able to veto a leader's decision if necessary. '''Medicine Cat Apprentice - '''The medicine cat apprentices of DebateClan are the medicine cats in training. They're usually the newest members to the team, and learn how everything operates and works behind the scenes. They help run public projects, help with discussions, and work closely with the medicine cat to train. '''Senior Warriors - '''The senior warriors of DebateClan still fulfill their normal duties as warriors, though they are held at a higher respect. They also work closely with the leadership team to assess apprentices and help them move towards becoming a warrior. '''Mediators - '''While having the same quota as warriors, mediators are held at a higher respect. They are just below senior warriors, and their job is to mediate during debates. '''Warriors - '''Warriors are the majority of DebateClan, and they, along with mediators, are the heart and soul of the Clan. They complete biweeklies, participate in debates, and keep the chats active. '''Apprentices - '''There are two types of apprentices in DebateClan, Mediator Apprentices and Warrior Apprentices. These apprentices train with their respective higher-ups, and learn all they can to become a Warrior/Mediator of DebateClan. Leadership Team The DebateClan Leadership Team is in charge of running the Clan and making decisions. '''Leaders - '''Jakquinn and Enigma '''Deputies - '''Medic and Ivy Quinn '''Medicine Cat - '''Scarlet